The Potter Family
Episode summary Jo visits the Potter family in Rochester, New York where parents Joy (35) & Chris (43) have 4 kids: 10-year-old Noah, 7-year-old Ryan, 5-year-old Jake, and 4-year-old Alexa. In the submission tape, the parents have a very hard time when it comes to the kids respecting the house or anyone living in it. Plus, both parents are polar opposites when it comes to discipline. Joy is often passive and lets the kids walk all over her. However, according to Joy, Chris is too "old school" when it comes to disciplining their children who does it yelling or manhandling them. The oldest son, Noah has a strained relationship with Chris due to his constant yelling, which scares him and his siblings. In addition, Chris feels that Joy is undermining him by challenging his parenting style that his parents did when he was a kid. Jo also warns Chris that his behavior could break Noah's spirit if things don't get better while Joy sadly admits to Jo that her marriage is "on the line" if it doesn't work out. Can Jo help the Potter family change before it's too late? Can she help Chris control his temper & fix his relationship with Noah? Recap Observation During the mid-day, Noah and Ryan went upstairs to play videos games, but Joy feels that they played enough. Ryan went into a tug of war with his mom, when she asks him to pack up the Playstation and refuses to do it, but then Joy give in by what Ryan says he will do with the game controller. Ryan answered back, "It's not your job!" but Joy says she his mother and do what she commands although the kids don't listen to her. Overall, Jo says that Joy had let Ryan disrepected her by not giving him any follow through or disclipline. Joy went to work and left Chris to look after the kids. Chris insisted for Noah to tidy his lego up and refused to do it, due to his dad's rage which scares him so he threatened to dispose it as Noah went downstairs. Then, Jo looked for Noah and found him in the ottoman hiding away from his dad which she thought that was not safe. Chris still wants Noah to obey his orders, but Noah refuses to listen him because he says he is 'mean' and 'scary' so Chris dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom and left Noah in tears. Jo had a conversation with Chris and explain about his explosive temper and childhood. Parents Meeting Jo told the parents that they needed to be on the same page when it came to discipline. Chris was too harsh while Joy was too soft. Joy made empty threats, and Chris resolved punishment by yelling and manhandling the kids. Jo told them that this needed to change, and the broken relationships (between Chris and his kids, and Chris and Joy) had to be mended. Teaching Parents Evaluation Reinforcement Family members *Chris Potter, 43 *Joy Potter, 35 *Noah, 10 *Ryan, 7 *Jake, 5 *Alexa, 4 Gallery Chris-Potter.png Joy-Potter.png Noah-Potter.png Ryan-Potter.png Jake-Potter.png Alexa-Potter.png 021158B4-279C-40B3-819F-7EF976BA0A13.jpeg 1B44084D-BF75-4904-A9E1-3FF82566E0DE.jpeg 441CECC2-FFB3-4965-A60F-35CF137C0E7B.jpeg hqdefault 3.59.17 PM.jpg 1B44084D-BF75-4904-A9E1-3FF82566E0DE.jpeg 1217CE39-A502-4B61-96BA-2D6A942A1AE1.jpeg C0E6B934-D024-45C6-98E2-C8DA7D0E6483.jpeg FCF3561E-60A3-4753-8BFD-5B8263476B65.jpeg x1080-kqp.jpg External Links *Chris' blog *Chris' RedBubble shop *Chris' Instagram Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 7 Episodes